mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 497: Bugatti Boys
"Bugatti Boys" was originally released February 10, 2020. Description We've officially polished all the rough edges out of this weekly entertainment product that we've been making for like 10 calendar years. We're nearly ready to enter our Closed Beta phase, which basically means we've stopped talking about bidets so much. Suggested Talking Points Relatable Content, Accidental Lunch Thief, Perfect Farmwear, Animal Trivia, Nude Changeover, Val Kilmer’s Kickass Bat Wine, Genuine Sports Humor, Do Not Go In There Outline 0:45 - Intro. The brothers try to find ways to relate to the common masses, first by discussing bidets and then deciding to cut their more highbrow segments.The title goof appears in this section. 7:45 - At my college, we have a buffet-style cafeteria. I grabbed a plate of the chef's meal of the day, set it down on an open table with my backpack, and then went to go get a drink. I came back with my drink and enjoyed my meal, before wondering where my backpack was. Then I looked down two tables to see my backpack and my original plate of food. I had sat down at the wrong table and had eaten someone's identical meal without realizing it. I quickly left afterwards out of fear and shame. Brothers, in what way could I atone for this sin to the unknown individual whom I accidentally dined-and-dashed on? - Momo, in Virgina 12:50 - Y - Sent in by Brian, from Yahoo Answers user mwahahaha, who asks:Justin decides to outsource this question to Quora. how to still look perfect in a farm? so me, my family and cousins are going to my grandfather's farm for vacation for like 2-3 days and i need to look perfect! thank you 21:26 - Play Along at Home! In proportion to body size, which animal has the largest penis? The barnacle According to the book Does It Fart?, what is the only animal that doesn't fart? The sloth If faced with particularly dry air, the desert snail can hibernate for up to how long? Three years According to scientists, other than human beings, what are the four other species that goes through menopause? (Name one) Short-finned pilot whales, beluga whales, narwhals, and killer whales 26:32 - I have been invited to a nudist party. It is a totally non-sexual thing. The clothes don't come off until after we eat, and I don't know what I should wear. Should I go over-the-top or tone it down? - Mooning in the Midwest 34:15 - MZ - Sponsored by ZipRecruiter, Squarespace. Advertisement for Mission to Zyx. 39:00 - Celebrity Wine: Why Not? Nocking Point Wines is co-owned with Walla Walla natives Kevin Zinter and Andrew Harding, and this actor. Paul Giamatti, Stephen Amell, or Linda Fiorentino? Stephen Amell (of Archer fame) Little Jonathan Winery is a collaboration between this entertainer and central coast winemaker Alison Crowe. They make a Merlot and a Cabernet Sauvignon. Who runs it? Lil Jon You could say that Château Miraval Wine was owned by Mr. and Mrs. Wine until time, cirumstance, and — dare I say it — fate intervened to make that subjoke meaningless at best and unfeelingly cruel at worst. Who among us can say why a relationship between two beautiful, talented, and seemingly generous people would fall apart. Perhaps the lesson is that no matter your inner or outer beauty, relationships are a fickle thing, and not for us on the outside to take the measure of. No matter how many times a couple has been caught in the twinkle of a paparazzo's lens. This year Château Miraval will release a rosé champagne. Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie Hampton Water Wine, a rosé blend, is a collaboration between Jesse Bongiovi and this entertainer. Jon Bon Jovi Venatore is a single vintage, Chardonnay-based sparkling wine. Who created it? Hint 1: "Venatore" comes from the Latin for "hunter." Hint 2: This actor said about his wine, "I am so proud of this awesome juice I was able to be a part of." Hint 3: If Travis misses this one, he will be kicking himself. Jared Padalecki (of Supernatural fame) 46:00 - Y - Sent in by a bunch of folks, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user who Griffin calls Joe, who asks: If you stink at golf, can you just throw the ball? 52:08 - How can I go big and go home this year? - Baz 55:52 - Housekeeping 57:30 - FY - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user who Griffin calls Sham, who asks: What do you make of Gordan Ramsay? Trivia References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Celebrity Wine: Why Not? Category:Play Along at Home! Category:Adrian Cowles